This application seeks support for the 27th Princeton Conference on Cerebrovascular Disease, a landmark of the biennial conference that held its first meeting in 1954. The 27th Conference will be held April 22-24 in Boston, MA. The conference will be limited to 150 participants from around the world with a special interest in cerebrovascular disease. Invitees to the conference will include clinical and basic scientists currently active in stroke research, as well as key researchers from other related disciplines. A special effort will be made to include promising junior clinical and basic scientists. The Princeton Conference provides a unique, highly focused forum for the presentation and discussion of current scientific information and future directions in stroke research. Topics have been chosen for their strategic impact on furthering understanding of underlying mechanisms and the development of innovative treatments for stroke. The conference will be arranged in symposium style with substantial time allocated for moderated general participant discussion. To encourage informal discussions, participants will enjoy meals together and stay at the same hotel. The proceedings will be disseminated to the community of interest as a supplement to Stroke. With the funds sought in this application, young and promising investigators will be able to attend this conference. They will include postdoctoral fellows in relevant basic and clinical training programs and junior faculty researchers with new NIH or foundation funded research programs. The conference organizer accepts responsibility for raising the funds required to enable a total of approximately 150 investigators to attend this conference. Traditionally, additional support for this conference has come from non-profit foundations and the pharmaceutical industry. A small number of other individuals (above the 150) will be invited to attend the conference at their own expense.